


Stay

by Gizmo



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, prompt, queliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizmo/pseuds/Gizmo
Summary: Eliot is back to earth for a few days before finding his way back to his kingdom. He could have come sooner if it wasn't for Quentin's lips.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I asked from prompt on Tumblr and someone asked for Fluff. So I came up with this drabble. Hope you like it.

‘‘Nooooooooo’‘ I hear a sleepy moan as I sit on the edge of the bed, trying to find my trouser and get ready for the day. Quentin is battling the sun in his eyes, his arm trying to find me as I slid away from his embrace. ‘’ Come back to bed. ‘’ He pleaded his hand gripping the air like a toddler, a silly pout on his face. I laugh and lean over him to kiss him sweetly. 

It doesnt have the hunger of yesterday night, nor the feeling of dying if I do not touch his lips. This is sweet, this is tender, this is gentle. This is a good morning kiss. I haven’t given those in years. 

‘‘ I have to go, I need to find the clock and….’‘

‘‘But you just came back’‘ He protest, prompting himself on his elbow.’‘ You arrived from Filory two days ago and…. The moment you go back there you can’t come back here.’‘

‘‘Yes, but a world where Todd is the head of the Physical Kid is not a world I want to live it’‘ I tease. ‘‘Plus I want to be sure Margo didn’t turn Filory into an orgy or something…’‘

Q’s laugh makes my stomach knot and butterflies grow in my chest. I smile, kissing him one last time before I go grab my clothes, but he sees it coming and put his hand on my face. His fingers makes my flesh hungry for more. Despite being still full of sleep, his eyes sparkles with a light I never saw in anyone before. There’s a light in him when the look at me that made me want to do more than just fuck him. This light is dangerous. But I carve for it.

‘‘ If you go back, we won’t have this anymore. ‘‘ He said, kissing me once again. 

I stop fighting and melt into his mouth, letting him take the lead and pushing me back to bed. It weirdly had nothing sexual about it. It’s almost….loving. 

I can’t pretend that it scares me and it might be one of the reason why I want to go back to Filory. I can blame Amber for not having him every night in my arm. It’s easier to blame someone else than me. 

‘‘We will find a way…’‘ I said not too convince, trying not to moan as his hand play in my hair. 

‘‘No we won’t. ‘’ He said with sadness and the only way I know how to make it go away is to kiss him .Over an over. ‘’Plus…. we don’t have a plan…. Stay here…. At least for a few day more. He whisper between kisses. 

His lips taste like honey, his hand find the hem of the boxer I just put back on. 

‘‘ A few more day. ‘‘ I agree, kissing his neck.

And I erase his smug of victory by taking back control of our morning. It become hungrier, hotter, passionate. We make love, knowing it can’t last, but giving to the other all the unsaid things we always wanted to say. We didn’t fuck, We made love.


End file.
